New school, new life
by FandomZZ
Summary: Its about Tris moving to a new boarding school. I know, I know this topic is over used please don't hate me, I just had so many ideas! Rated T because well DIVERGENT!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story and I want all your opinions so please review favorite follow whatever you want to do with this! **

**I own nothing but my make-up bag full of make-up.**

**~H**

**TRIS POV**

Being the new kid is going to suck is all I can think as my parents drive my brother and I to our new stupid boarding school. It's the middle of the year and they're sending us to boarding school it's like they want us dead. The reason we have to go to this place is because our old school was intoxicated and really no other school had space for us so here we are going to Roth High.

We pull up to the front gates and my mouth just drops the place is huge. Wait no huge is an understatement it's gigantic! Our old school looks like an outhouse compared to this one.

We take our bags out of the car and walk up to the main office where a nice lady greets us and asks our parents to fill out some forms. Me and my brother Caleb have to take a short quiz to see what 'faction' we belong to.

The lady takes our forms hands us our schedule and tells us our floor and room number. We say our goodbyes to our parents. And I hug my mom and she says "be brave Beatrice"

We walk to the elevator and press the floors 5 and 9 Caleb got assigned Erudite as his faction and I got Dauntless. After Caleb gets out I reach my floor and start to look for room 639A as I walk along the corridors I bump into a pretty girl who has caramel colored skin and short dark hair.

"Hi I'm Christina and you are?"

"B-Tris" I decide to shorten my name I never liked it anyway. "You look lost" she says. "Yeah" I mumble "I'm new. Do you know where apartment 639A is?" She squeals "OMG you must be my new roommate! YAY" she drags me along to our room.

The room has two beds, one against each wall a TV and a laptop to share. We each get separate closets and that's good because Christina has A LOT of clothes.

She looks me up and down and looks at my baggy shirt and ripped jeans she shakes her head and I can see what's coming next.

"You have to let me dress you" she says I groan but she has already gone through my stuff and finds a pair of black short shorts a pair of purple tights a black long sleeve and my doc martins (Also purple). "Go change she commands"

I walk out a few minutes later as Christina gives me a judging look. She drags me to the bathroom and starts to prod me with make-up. She won't let me look in the mirror until she's done.

When she finishes the look by adding some mascara to my eyelashes a bell rings and Christina explains that its lunch time. I take a quick peek at my reflection and I smile. Christina has actually managed to make me feel a little bit pretty.

We walk down to the cafeteria and I realize I have nowhere to sit. As I mention this to Christina she says "Silly you sit with us now" and walks over to a table.

"Hey guys" she grins at everybody they all mumble some heys and hi's "This is Tris she moved here from umm wait where did you move from?" "California" I mumble I feel uncomfortable as everyone stares at me.

"Anyway Tris this is Uriah" she points at a guy with bronze skin and a white smile. "That's his brother Zeke" they look similar but Uriah is handsomer, Tris not now I say to myself. "That's Marlene" a pretty girl smiles at me "Lynn" Lynn just grunts and goes back to eating "that's Four" she nods at a handsome boy with short dark hair and a full bottom lip. "Shauna" a girl with brown hair waves at me "That guy is Will" a boy with shaggy blonde hair grins "and MEEEE" she giggles.

I end up siting next to Uriah and Marlene. Everybody seems like nice people and we all get along quite well. I feel like I'm being watched so I look around our table and see this Four guy watching me. His eyes are a dark blue with little flecks of light blue. His eyes are the kind you can get lost in forever. I realize I've been staring at him for too long, blush and look away to join Uriah's conversation about dauntless cake.

**Thanks for reading this random thing! Ill update when I can because sadly my long weekend is coming to a close!**

**~H**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of this high school story! Hope you like it if you do then please let me know by reviewing, even if you didn't like it then still review!**

**~H**

Yesterday went by pretty quickly because I had to unpack and get settled. Christina dug through my clothes and made lots of faces at the fact that I only had one dress.

Today is Sunday so I still have one more day to adjust before having to go to class.

Christina drags me out to the shops after lunch to go shopping for new clothes. Marlene and Shauna also come along and Lynn told Christina that if she had to come she would force a honey badger down her throat. That girl hates shopping even more than I do.

After about 2 hours I've been dragged to like 14 stored and I'm now laden with bags. Christina has taken it upon herself to make me look 'Fabulous'. Lucky me...

When we get to a lingerie store I skid to a stop. "Ok Christina this is going too far. I let you force me into dresses but I will not buy anything in there!"

"Yes you will" she grins. I spot the guys over by the coffee shop and silently plead for help. They just shake their heads and roll around laughing well except Four who just grins and stares at me. Ok that guy is starting to creep me out a little bit. But I have to admit he is cute like hot and stuff.

Because I'm distracted by Fours handsomeness Christina, with Marlene and Shauna their help, managed to pull me inside the store.

I groan and turn around to be faced with frilly bras and panties everywhere. I face palm and let Christina pick out several things for me.

We get back to our dorms around supper time. I just have time to unpack all the crap Cristina made me get when the diner bell goes off.

We sit with the usual group and Zeke says "did you have fun shopping Tris" all the guys are holding in their laughter. "Yeah it was great" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. "You guys couldn't have helped me?" "Nope" Uriah grins at me. "Thanks" I grumble.

"Oh come on Tris it wasn't that bad" Christina says. "Yes Chris, yes it was!" I reply everybody laughs at the fact that Cristina looks insulted.

"Oh yeah guys we are having a party on the roof tonight if you are to join us!" Zeke says. "Please come Tris?" Uriah asks me. "Alright" I agree

"YAY!" Cristina squeals "I can give you a make over" "NOOOO" I groan "oh well whatever"

Half an hour later Christina sets me in front of a mirror and starts to curl my hair so it hangs in loose ringlets over my shoulders. He adds some makeup and lets me look in the mirror.

She picked out a black dress that amplifies what little curves I have and comes down to above my knees. I hug Christina and she smiles "see not bad" she says. I run to grab my combat boots an she tuts and hands me a pair of 5 inch heels. I raise my eyebrows and reluctantly put them on. Look in the mirror again and smile my legs look awesome!

Christina walks and I stumble up to the roof. We open the door and are greeted with the smell of alcohol and the sound of a bass.

We walk over to our group of friends and sit down to chat. "You look nice" Uriah says to me. I blush and thank him "I'm serious" he says and smiles at me. I'm not sure what to say to that but luckily Marlene and Christina pull me to the dance floor. We all dance and chat and have fun. I go to sit down while the rest goes to get a drink. Somebody comes up behind me and says "Hey babe".

I turn around and raise my eyebrows at the guy. "Can I help you?" I ask him. "Oh never mind, you looked better from the back freshman" he says. I roll my eyes "That's nice, oh and by the way I'm a junior." He scoffs "Sure" he says and walks away.

Christina runs over to me "OMG did Peter just try to hit on you?" she sounds concerned. "Yeah" I sigh "he did then called me a freshman and walked away, he seems like a rude guy." Christina stomps her foot "He is such a player!" "Christina its ok" I say. "NO its not he called you a freshman, I mean rude much!" she growls. After her rambling I decide to go to sleep. I think things over and I know I look like a 12 year old but it was a little bit rude to say it to my face.

**Yup so that's all folks well for now anyways! Ill update soon but you know stupid school and stuff it may take me a little while! Sorry guys! **

**~H**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY chapter 3 sorry it took me so long but I was brain dead. I had no ideas so PLEASE give me some suggestions and ideas it would help.**

**I still own nothing but this triple chocolate brownie recipe.**

**~H (can you guess my name? It's not that hard.)**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off, I look over and see Christina is already up so I should probably get up too. We get ready together and head down to breakfast. I decide to look at my schedule since I haven't actually had the chance to.

"Can I see your schedule?" Uriah asks as he plots down in the empty seat next to me. "Oh, uh, sure here" I hand him my schedule. "We have period 2 and 6 together" he grins. "So math and French." I confirm.

Another bell signals the start of class and I walk to my first class of the day, gym. When I get there I change into my black shorts and gray shirt and move with the rest of the girls into the gym. Luckily all my friends are in this class with me so that makes things a lot easier.

"Ok ladies" our gym teacher coach Amar yells at us "Let's start with some laps, 3 each, GO". I run my first lap and feel the rush of running just like I always do. I finish my third lap in good time and end up being second to that guy, Four. "Good job" he grins, I can't help but blush when he looks at me. Crap what's wrong with me, I've known this guy for like two days.

"Alright" coach Amar yells when everybody is done running "Now give me some push ups." We all do some push ups until coach yells at us to stop. "Ok some of you can do a correct push up but most of you can't" he states "Four come here and show 'em how it's done." Four gets down and does some push ups and I can't help but look at his muscles as they expand and contract. Really again Tris I think to myself. Four gets back up and walks back to his previous spot but not before flashing a grin at me. I hear a girl next to me say "OMG he totally just smiled at me!" and I feel my cheeks getting a little pink, of course he smiled at her and not at me. She is very pretty and I'm well I'm not.

After gym I have math and walk in to find Uriah smiling and waving at me, I grin and plop down in the seat next to him. "So how's day number one going for our Trissy" he grins. "Not too bad I placed second in running today" I reply. "Nice, and let me guess was our Four first?" he rolls his eyes and I just nod. The rest of the class we just talk and got to know each other. I found out that Uriah has one brother who just happens to be Zeke. I have science next with Mrs. Mathews Christina is also in this class so we chose seats next to each other we mostly talked while the teacher explained about serums.

Fourth period I have art and I have that class with Four who came to sit beside me. "Hey" I mumble "Hi" He replies our teacher walked in and started the class when I was gonna say something but oh well. "Hi guys I'm Ms. Tori and today we are just going to do a little get to know you type thing with the person beside us!" she tells us "You have to draw something that represents you". Four sits beside me and neither of us have a clue what to do.

I decide to draw some ravens one for each of my family members. When I'm finished I trade drawings with Four. He drew a picture of himself "well she said it had to describe me so what better than me" he explains "how about you?" "Well I just drew three ravens…umm one for each member of my family" I answer.

Finally lunch came around and I walk over to the lunch line to get some dauntless cake someone comes up behind me and says "Good job in gym class today" I turn around and stare into Fours deep blue eyes and notice little flecks of light blue in the corner of his left eye.

"I'm supprised you even remember that" I arch my eyebrow "Well when a pretty girl almost beats you in running you tend not to forget so soon" he mumbles I blush because he called me pretty

I stare at him he probably just said that to be nice I mean I'm not pretty I'm not ugly but I'm short and definitely not pretty. I realize I've been looking at him a little bit too long than natural and I walk over to our table.

Four soon join us and our conversation about the science teacher . I sneak a glance at him and he is looking at me. I blush and become very interested in my cake. He really is handsome and I curse myself for liking him. Wait no I don't like him. Do I? Maybe...Ok I do but it's not like he feels the same about me.

"Hello Tris? EARTH TO TRIS!" Uriah shouts in my ear. I snap out of my thoughts "What?" "Whatcha thinking about Tris?" Christina waggles her eyebrows at me. "Nothing" I mumble and blush for the somanyeth time today.

Luckily the bell chooses that moment to ring and I head to my next class.

**Yay I finally updated so let me know what you think so far and I will probably update next week **** because of stupid school!**

**~H**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I started a new story it's also Divergent and it's called new initiates if you want to go check it out! Sorry it took me so long to update and I give you this crappy chapter.**

**~H**

I walk into my next class and it turn out I just so happen to have that class with Four. Great how am I gonna get my mind off him and actually get work done. He plops down in a seat beside me but I don't look up because if I look up I know I'll get lost in those beautiful deep blue eyes. I hear somebody else walk up to me but I look up to find the pretty girl from gym class walking towards Four. She sits on his desk and starts twirling her hair. Four just raises an eyebrow and asks "can I help you?"

"Yeah" she giggles trying to flirt with him. "What do you want?" he asks. "You" she replies trying to be seductive. This is pathetic I stifle a laugh. The girl snaps her head towards me, ooh if looks could kill. "Lauren" her friend calls her and she stalks off.

I sit there grinning at her failed attempts to flirt with Four. He looks at me and asks "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing just that Lauren girls face when I laughed." He smiles and says "Is Trissy a little bit jealous that girls are flirting with me" he grins "No" I blush, crap Tris stop blushing. "It wouldn't have worked anyway, I like someone else." He says loud enough so Lauren can hear, she gives me a death glare. What did I do? I look at him and I memorize every detail of his face. Wait what am I doing he like someone else he just said that.

The teacher walks in and starts teaching the class and every once in a while I sneak a glance at Four. He really is handsome he has muscles in all the right places but not so many that it's creepy. When I look at his face closely I see he has a few freckles near his nose. He looks at me and I quickly look at my notebook blushing, crap he caught me staring at him he probably thinks I'm a creep now.

When the bell rings I rush out of the class room as fast as humanly possible. I don't have time to embarrass myself any more than I already did. I walk into 6th period and Uriah waves me over, I sit down in my seat and sigh. "Whoa, why is your face all red? Wait don't tell me you had a contest with a pear to see who could look more like a tomato!" Uriah laughs "I'm just joking, was it a boy? Ooh does Trissy-poo have a boyfriend?" "No" I mumble then say "I wish" quietly so no one hears. I spend the rest of the class daydreaming about Four and get snapped out of my trance by the bell.

I walk to my locker to put away all my stuff and Christina comes up to me and trails me like a puppy. "PLEASE please please please let me dress you for tonight!"

"What's tonight?" I ask "We meaning Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Four, Lynn, Marlene and us are playing truth or dare" she grins.

**SORRY that this is sooooo short but I wanted to explain the T or D game in full detail…..so I hope I can update tomorrow but I have skating so don't get your hopes up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long but I'm a busy girl! So you know enjoy!**

**~H**

Christina has taken it upon her to transform me. My closet and hers are open and clothes lie everywhere. Her make up is spread on the floor because she didn't have enough room.

For me she picked out a black skirts with dark red leggings, a dark red shirt and a black leather jacket. She wanted to put me in a dress but I we are playing truth or dare I don't want to be the first naked. Christina also tried to put me in these giant stiletto heels which I refused so she settled for some black heels, still uncomfortable but better than the others. She straightened my hair and dyed the tips red with washable dye. As she adds the final touches to my make up I peek in the mirror. Wow, I'm not pretty but I'm definitely striking.

As Christina finishes her look by putting on a heavy coat of lipstick we head over to Zeke's room. The game of Truth or Dare was explained to me before we came so I know that if you don't do a dare or truth you have to remove a piece of clothing, no socks or shoes.

When we get there I see we are the last ones there. I look around and see Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Marlene and Four. My heart and my stomach do a backflip when I see him. He is staring at me and I feel uncomfortable. Is there something on my face?

We go to sit down and Zeke announces the start of a night full of embarrassment.

"Since its my room, I have dibs on first!" He says "ok Tris truth or dare?"

"Pick on the new girl much" I pretend to be hurt "mmm let me see Dare?"

Zeke gets this evil glint in his eyes "I dare you to find Peter and kiss him."

I gag and take off my jacket "no way" I say "Uriah! Truth or-"

"Dare" he yells "I'm no PANSYCAKE!" I look at him and the others just shake their heads.

"Ok well I dare you to tell your crush you like her" I grin.

He turns beet red and turns to Marlene "Imaybekindofreallylikeyou" Marlene also blushes but smiles. "Will?"

"Truth" he replies

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams. "Who do you think is the prettiest girl here?"

"Christina" he says and turns red and so does Christina. "Umm, Lynn truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm dauntless duh!" She proclaims.

"I dare you to egg someone" he says. She shrugs and gets an egg then walks out into the hall and comes back with a grin on her face.

"I egged Lauren" she says, I can't help smile because Lauren was flirting with Four and now she got egged. "Four?"

"Truth" he more asks.

"Real name?" She says hopefully. But he just takes off his shirt. Holy cow he has the most beautiful body ever. I stare at his abs for way too long then look at the floor and blush. "Christina truth or dare?"

"Truth" she says.

"Do you like Will?" Four grins.

"Yeah" she blushes like crazy and Will scoots closer to her. "Zeke?"

"Truth?" He asks

"I don't believe it my own brother a pansycake!" Uriah says and looks ashamed.

"Anyway" Cristina continues "Who do you like?" He takes off his shirt.

"Trissy!" He yells "T or D?"

"Dare I guess" I say.

"I dare you to sit on Fours lap for the rest of the game." He wiggles his eyebrows. I look over at Four and see him make room for me to sit, so I go over to him and sit down. I just realized that he isn't wearing a shirt and I start to blush.

"Marlene?" I ask

"Truth" she says

"Do you like Uriah?" I waggle my eyebrows. She nods and kisses him on the cheek.

"Umm Zeke T or D?" She asks Zeke.

"Dare" he grins. Marlene looks thoughtful.

"I know, lick whipped cream off of Shauna's belly!" She giggles, Lynn runs to get the whipped cream after all the whipped cream is gone. Shauna and Zeke have flushed faces.

"Will truth or dare?" Zeke asks

"Dare" he says

" I dare you to kiss your crush" Zeke waggles his eyebrows. Will scoots over to Cristina and kisses her, which turns into a make out session. They pull away and blush crimson.

"Lynn.." He starts

"Dare" she yells

"I dare you to let Chris give you a make over" he grins and Christina squeals.

"Ok this is getting weird I'm out I here" Lynn says an walks out.

"Anyway since she left I volunteer as tribute to go!" Uriah speaks up. "So Tris" Uriah looks evil

"Truth" I grimace

"Who do you like?" He winks I blush and pull off my shirt because there is no way I'm saying I like Four, out loud anyway. I just realized that I'm sitting shirtless on a shirtless guys, who just happens to be Four, lap. And of course I blush even more.

"Uri Truth or dare?" I question

"Dare!" He yells

"I dare you to take your shirt off" I say not because I want to see him shirtless but because I can.

"Nah" he says and slides off his pants instead. "Trissy you know the question"

"Dare" I sound more confident than I am.

"Play 7 mins in heaven with Four" he grins, he somehow knows I like Four. HOW? I get up and drag Four with me. We get into a closet and I sit down, not sure what to do.

"We don't have to do anything" he says. I nod, so we talk for a while and I hear the others count down from 10. I quickly plant a kiss on Fours mouth and run out the door at 1. Christina looks disappointed because we don't look like we did anything. Well except for the blush on my cheeks and the smile on his face.

**Sorry for the random ending but this is all folks, well for now anyways.**

**~H**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys don't worry I am alive! Sorry for not updating I had kind of a few weird weeks! I dyed my hair. It didn't really show all that well so I re-dyed it today. My teacher just read Divergent along with half the class and she asked me and some friends what faction we would be in, let's just say I am proud to be a Dauntless! ;) Anyway here is the rest of the Truth or Dare game they play…**

**Let me know if I should do a chapter in Fours POV!**

**~H**

Tris POV

I kissed him. I mean it was just a quick kiss but still. I never did see his reaction I just went to go sit down without looking at him. He probably doesn't like me like that anyways.

"Umm Will truth or dare?" I quickly ask

"Dare I guess" he answers

"I dare you to say in my bed after each sentence for the rest of the game" I grin

"No" he says and takes off his shirt. "Shauna Truth or dare?"

"Dare" she says confidently

"I dare you to ask your crush out" he grins. She looks around the room and stops at Zeke. She walks up to him.

"Wanna go out hot stuff?" She laughs. He looks taken aback and instead of answering he pulls her down beside him and kisses her. "So is that a yes" she winks and he nods with a smile. "So Uriah you don't get a choice. I dare you to admit your love for Marlene. "

Uriah sighs and says "Marlene I may have kind of liked you a lot for the past year…" at this Marlene launches herself at Uriah and engulfs him in a hug and kisses his cheek. "Four Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he shrugs.

"Would you date that Lauren girl?" he asks

"No. She is like a psychopath, and she literally throws herself at me once she tripped and fell on me. On purpose." He exclaims I chuckle and bite my lip. So he doesn't like Lauren. Who does he like?

"Well guys I'm sorry to interrupt our lovely game of getting to know some rather personal things about each other…A.K.A truth or dare but me and Tris have to go to sleep because I don't want bags under my eyes tomorrow." Christina tells us all.

"Wait why do I have to go?" I whine.

"Because I need to talk to you!" she grabs me by the arm and drags me to our dorm room.

"OMG" she squeals "Four totally likes you!"

"No he doesn't" I bite my lip. "Does he?"

"You like him too!" she yells.

"Shhh, Chris I don't think France heard you yet." I shush her.

"Oh but you like him and he likes you and now I need to go tell everybody else so we can get you two together."

"Umm no Chris you won't." I tell her "and can we just agree he doesn't like me like that?"

"Sure, but he was looking at you way more than normal…" she grins. We decide to head to bed because we have another free day tomorrow and we don't know what we plan to do with the gang. While I lie in bed my thoughts drift to Four. He doesn't really like me does he?

The next day I'm woken up by Uriah jumping on my bed. "Get up TRISSYYYYY!" he yells

"Uriah how did you get into our dorm?" I yawn

"I picked your lock because you didn't open the door when I knocked" he grins and gets off my bed.

"Ok well I'm up now so leave before I kick your butt out the door." I glare at him. Before he leaves I yell at him "wait what are we doing today anyways?"

"You'll see" he winks. I grumble and get up. I take a shower and decide to wear my black ripped jeans a green tank top and my black leather jacket since I don't know what we are doing today. I get dressed and walk into Christina's room only to find her still asleep so I grab a glass of ice cold water and dump it on her. She shoots up and glares at me through a curtain of soaked hair.

After Christina is dried off and dressed she does my makeup and hers. We walk out to find Uriah, Zeke, Four and Lynn waiting for us. Marlene and Shauna were apparently taking too long so we walk to their dorms and wait.

Once we are all ready to go we decide what to do today.

"I think we should go to the old Ferris wheel" Uriah says Marlene and Four shake their heads.

"Fear of heights" I quietly ask Four and he nods. "How about we play paintball" I suggest and everybody nods in agreement.

We grab our paintball guns and lots of paintballs and head out towards a field. "Ok me and Four are team captains" Zeke shouts. They pick teams and I end up on Fours team with Christina and Uriah While Zeke has Marlene, Lynn and a friend of Lynn's whose name I forget. Our team heads to one side of the field where the woods are and the other team towards the pier.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" we all yell

**Thank you for reading my brain farts! Review if you want to give me ideas and I might use them!**

**~H**


End file.
